1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine for an aircraft, a fan thereof and a fan stator thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aircraft engine is generally provided with a fan for feeding air to circular main and bypass flow paths formed coaxially in a main body thereof.
The fan is provided with a fan rotor rotatably disposed in the aircraft engine. The fan rotor is provided with plural rotor blades circumferentially arrayed. A fan stator is disposed adjacent to and aft of the fan rotor. The fan stator is provided with plural stator vanes circumferentially arrayed.
When driving the fan rotor so as to rotate, the rotor blades feed air to the fan stator. Though the fed air flows into the fan stator as a spiral flow, the stator vanes is configured so as to rectify the air to be an axial flow fed into the bypass flow path.
The air fed into the main flow path is utilized for combustion so as to generate exhaust flow emitted aft of the aircraft engine. The air fed into the bypass flow path is conducted so as to surround the exhaust flow.
Meanwhile, accompanying with the rotation of the fan rotor, trailing edges of the rotor blades generate and trail wake flows. The wake flows and the stator vane surfaces interfere with each other so as to generate pressure fluctuation on the stator vane surfaces, which is a main source of a fan noise. Therefore, to minimize the fan noise, several arts concerning with a stator vane structure had been proposed. The present inventors disclosed a related art in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-349498.